After the Storm
by dinoatemonster4brkfst
Summary: Playing around with what could happen in Season 3. Will it, def not, but a girl can dream. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own no characters or content portrayed in this fic.

It had been easy, Oliver's lawyers had worked some magic and gotten his company back in a months time. Dig had come back immediately, and so had most of the staff. In the month it took to get his company back, something had changed with Felicity, and so when the time came for her to resume her post, she hadn't. Oliver did his best to hide his disappointment but Dig knew the truth. He saw how Oliver looked over to the empty chair where his go to girl used to sit. He also noticed the forlorn look that occupied his face more and more... Dig did his best to stay out of it, but into week three he couldn't hold his peace anymore.

"Something is missing around here, isn't it Oliver." Dig said plainly.

"No need to beat around the bush, we both know what is missing," Oliver replied.

"Why don't you call her?" Dig asked.

"I have, she didn't call back." Oliver replied

Dig sighed, he hated getting in their business but he was loosing his temper with Oliver.

"I could lie to you Oliver, and tell you I don't know why she isn't calling you back, but we both know better than that. . . You shouldn't of played with her like you did. She's an amazing woman, one that followed you into the darkest, most dangerous situation that for most isn't even imaginable. . . And then when we got out the other side, well, you told her you both really "sold" it. At first I thought it was true, you were just playing a part, but after seeing you mope around, staring like an abandoned puppy at her chair, well you are still really "selling" it." Dig stared at Oliver sternly as he saw his brain process each word, and with that he left Oliver to his own thoughts.

Oliver sat there staring at Felicity's chair thinking. "Did he love her? Is this what love felt like?" He knew he missed her and he knew he wanted her to come back to work. He missed her babbling and her cravings for belly burger. He just plain missed Felicity. He wished she would come back to him. As he thought there to himself he suddenly found himself moving. He got on his motorcycle and rode to her apartment. He was nervous, his breath caught in his chest as he climbed the stairs to her apartment.

When he was just about to knock, the door suddenly opened. There was Felicity standing right in front of him. "How did you. . ." he started but before he could finish, she quickly replied "There is a tracker in you shoe. . . remember me, bitch with wi-fi? Come on in Olie."

She had the upperhand, something was different in their interactions, it was as if she wasn't the doting school girl anymore but instead his equal.

"What's up Oliver?" she said as she sauntered back to the couch. It was then that he noticed her state of undress and the glass of wine in her hand. She was wearing a tank top and very short shorts, that made him nervous. He ran his hand through his hair, "I hadn't really thought that far yet, Felicity, Dig suggested I stop by and say hello." Oliver fudged his was through.

Felicity laughed, "All brawn and no brains tonight aren't you Oliver.". She handed him her very full glass of wine, and went to the kitchen to get another. "Well since you seem to not know why you are here, I was just about to watch a movie, so if you want, sit down and watch with me.


	2. Chapter 2

They sat there for half the movie in almost complete silence. Oliver thought Felicity would be one to babble her way through the whole movie but instead was incredibly quiet. It was clear movies really drew her in, she focused completely on every moment, hanging by a thread the whole time. While Felicity's focus was captured, Oliver's focus instead was captured by her. He watched her as she expressed every emotion and smiled watching her captivation, but half way through she suddenly paused the movie and turned to him. "Oliver are you watching the movie or watching me?" she playfully asked him. Oliver paused, should he tell thr truth, or should he pretend he wasn't just staring at her. "Well?" she piped at him. "I've just never seen you watch a movie before and you are very cute doing it!" he fumbled his way through his reply. "I can die happy, now that I know Oliver Queen thinks I am cute," she teased half heartedly. Oliver reached suddenly and grabbed her hand, "You know I think you are beautiful, I just meant I enjoy seeing you caught up in the movie, it is like you are really invested. . ." he ran small circles over the top of her hand with his thumb, not releasing her hand for a second, he reached over with his other hand, put the movie back on, and turned his attention to the tv. They stayed that way through the rest of the movie until Felicity fell asleep. Oliver looked at her, Dig was right, he loved this woman, he loved her more than he realized. . . he didnt want to leave her side for a minute. When the movie ended he slowly took off her glasses and carried her to her bed. He lied her down gently and was about to go when Felicity's hand tugged at his own. In a sleepy haze she quietly whispered, "It is so late, this bed is big, get yourself comfortable and go to sleep." He stood there for a minute weighing his choice, until he walked over the the other side of the bed, he sat down and took his shoes and socks off, then off came the shirt, leaving him in his undershirt and jeans. He lied down on top of the covers until Felicity rolled over and stared at him. "You are so strange," she mumbled "how are you comfortable in jeans, all day I am stuck staring at your rockhard abs, not that I stare at them," she was mumbling more like her usual self now, "anyways I've seen it buddy and I know your not comfortable, shirt and pants off now, or I'll take them off myself" she suddenly reached for his belt and undid the buckle, and then started reaching for the button on his jeans. Oliver jumped up and quickly did the job himself before lying back down. "Sensitive area Felicity!" Oliver said quickly and almost sternly. Felicity rolled over away from Oliver and laughed "We both know I don't turn you on. . ." and then almost instantly she was asleep.

Oliver lied there, boy was Felicity wrong. He starred at her, everything about her screamed sex, he sighed deeply, feeling his groin surge with desire. He wanted her, he wanted her bad. He reached down and felt himself grow hard. He was in trouble, he was screwed, he was in Felicity's bed and he was hard. He wanted to touch her, he wanted to kiss her, he wanted to have her legs wrapped around him. He wanted to bury his face in her blonde hair, he wanted to lick every inch of her body. He lied therr for a long time willing himself to not act on his desires, until her heard her moan in her sleep "Olie, oh God, Oliver, feels so good, don't stop." Oliver gently rubbed her arm and then ran his hand down her face. "Tell me, what shouldn't I stop" Felicity was shocked and shy, "Oh god" she said outloud "was I. . ." "Yes, you were, but before you try to run, please tell me what I was doing so I can start." Felicity was shocked, as he pulled her flush with him and she felt him hard against her. "Don't ever tell me you don't turb me on again" he purred in her ear. "Do you know how many nights I have this problem thinking of you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Felicity sighed a deep sigh. She was pressed up against Oliver queen, something she had wanted so many times, but never expected to actually happen. She looked at his face, she saw how vulnerable and how deep his gaze was at her. She thought long before she spoke. "Oliver, I turn you on?" she asked. He nodded and the ran his hand up her thigh, "yes," he told her. He was just about to say more when Felicity's phone rang, it wasn't her normal ring.

"Why do I recognize that ring?" Oliver said quickly. Felicity sat up quickly and grabbed her phone, "Diggle! is everything okay? . . . what? how? but she is pregnant. . . yes, I'll find Oliver. . . I am on my way right now." Felicity hung up and nearly leaped out of bed, before remembering Oliver was still there. She turned back to him and he examined her face, there were tears in her eyes, and her lip quivered. "Lyla" was all she said almost at a whisper before turning; she grabbed a pair of jeans before removing her shirt to put on a bra and then to pull the shirt back on.

Oliver dressed equally as fast and it seemed meer seconds before they both ran out the door. "Get on, lightweight, you can't drive right now.' Felicity ignored the comment and didn't argue, she pulled on the helmet quickly and they sped off into the night to meet Dig at the new lair. They were both terrified, Felicity held onto Oliver tight and as they made their way through the night.


End file.
